Valentine's Day? R-Ridiculous
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Haku's not happy about it. When a mysterious silver haired boy confesses to her after school, she plans to let him down easy, but she said that she'll think about it! Will her slip of the tongue lead to a misunderstanding or a blooming romance?


**Wah, I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while.**

**I'M SORREH.**

**I've been focusing more on my drawings than my writing. ((But trust me, I'm still writing a lot.))**

**I'M A FAILURE AS AN AUTHOR. **

**-bangs head against wall-**

**But enjoy this Valentine's special!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! /foreveralone**

* * *

_Who would like me?_

_I have silver hair_

_That makes me _

_Look like an old woman_

_I have scary crimson eyes_

_I rarely talk_

_I'm so shy_

_I push away everyone_

_So why are you_

_Standing in front of me_

_With pink cheeks_

_And a small bag of burnt cookies?_

* * *

I let a sigh escape my lips.

It's _Valentine's Day_ again. I rested my right cheek onto the palm of my hand, my other hand—I'm a lefty—doodling mindlessly on a piece of lined paper.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mikuo-kun!"

"I-It's not like I-I'm giving this t-to you because I w-want to, got that, N-Nero."

"YAHOO!~ HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY, GUYS!"

"TAAAAITO-KUUUUN!~"

"Gah! Get away, Kiku!"

Many confessions, exclamations, and shouts flew across the room.

'_Tch. Too loud,'_ I thought. I stood from my seat in the back—where I liked it—and walked to out of the classroom, wanting to get away from the overall cheerfulness of the room. I flicked a long strand of silver hair away from my face. Che. Who needs Valentine's Day? You get to express love, I know. But why can't you express your love on a regular basis? What, you need a special day that comes once a year to confess or show your love? Ridiculous.

Oh, you want to make it special? You want to say, "Oh, I was confessed to on Valentine's Day~" Well, guess what? LOTS of people are confessed to on Valentine's Day; it's not that special. And then schools make a big deal about it and sell flowers and cards for that "special someone." Then, they decorate the school with pink posters that say in red cursive letters, _**Happy Valentine's Day!**_. We get that it's Valentine's Day, you don't need to remind us with large, obnoxious, neon pink posters that are caked on the hallway walls.

I shoved my hands into my skirt pockets. My red eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and my mouth dipped downwards in a deep frown. The purple and black ribbon I use to tie up my hair was nearly at the tips of my silver hair; strands of hair fell over the large ribbon.

"Haku-chan! You want a carnation?" a deep, female voice asked. I turned around to see Prima, a one hundred and fifty six centimeters tall Italian girl with short, wavy ebony hair and emerald eyes. One of the few people I can tolerate. She stood behind a small wooden stand—it was built quite poorly—and was holding a blood red carnation with a red string wrapped around its thick stem.

My expression suddenly turned into my shy persona, and I stammered out, "N-No thanks, P-Prima." She nodded understandingly, and continued waving her free hand to grab the attention of possible last minute carnation buyers. I walked away from the stand, sighing.

'_I did it again,'_ I thought, sighing once again.

You see, despite how bitterly I acted earlier, I'm really shy. I prefer to push people away; I like my personal space. I don't know what caused me to act this way. Around home, I act the way I am, bitter, grumpy, and unable to be satisfied. At school and/or around people, I shrink down and stutter in every. Single. Damn. Sentence. I sighed yet again.

"Dammit," I grumbled to myself.

I stopped walking when I saw a couple—both brown haired-wait, why do I care?—next to a window, sucking each other's faces off. I internally groaned and mentally shouted, "_Get a room!_"

_BRRRRRIIIIING!_

Augh, need to head back to class. My crimson orbs glanced up at the room number on the door next to me.

**3-C**, it read.

"Crap. How far did I wander away from my classroom?" I asked myself, now feeling irritated. "Now I might be late."

* * *

**~During Lunch~**

"Th-Thank you…" I mumbled as the lady who sells bread gave me my melon bread and change. I bowed slightly and walked away, cursing my shyness again.

* * *

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, bell. Ring, so I can escape this hellhole.

Hiyama-sensei began giving instructions.

"Stand up and bow."

I bowed quickly, grabbed my bag, and raced out of the classroom.

Finally! No more stupid Valentine's Day sales, no more extreme loveydoveyness in the hall, no more annoying pink posters everywhere, no more hugging, no more crying from rejection! I'd jump for joy and scream right now, but I'd rather not, considering there's still people in the hall, and I have pride.

But there's still school tomorrow, which irks me.

I adjusted my book bag and began my trek home, since I don't really live close by. Suddenly, hordes of students flooded out of the classrooms.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Chu get a gift from Len-kun?~"

"Sh-Shut up, Gumi!"

"K-Kaito-senpai….I-I've liked y-you for a w-while now…."

"OI! ROOK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR DAMN CHOCOLATE!"

I sweatdropped at the last one.

This is just like this morning….

My hand went to my left temple when a throbbing pain pounded into it. I groaned. Oh great, I have a headache. Probably from all the commotion today. I better get out of here. Fast. I weaved my way through the buzzing tumult, letting out small squeaks if I bumped into someone. I really hate my shyness.

* * *

**~After Five Minutes of Bumping Into People~**

I made it! I made a move to pump my fist into the air, then abruptly stopped when I saw a boy with short silver hair in a ponytail walk towards me. His left hand was shoved in his pocket, and his right hand was behind his back. His cheeks were colored a light pink, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. A slight crinkling sound came from behind his back. His crimson eyes widened and the pink on his cheeks deepened.

He brought out his arm from behind his back, and what dangled from his fingers was a small, clear with a tint of pink bag of cookies. At least, I think they're cookies. Some of them—well, more like all of them—were misshapen. A few were darker than the others, which I'm assuming that they're burnt. But why's he—?

Oh, don't tell me.

"U-Umm….Y-Yowane-san…" he mumbled, a red blush spreading across his nose and cheeks. Yowane-san? Respectful. "I-I…l…I li…I li-li….I like you!" Oh dear.

I've never exactly seen this guy before—no, wait, he was the dude that was caught smoking on the roof and got suspended for a week, right? HE's confessing to me? I caught a small glimpse of a white box with several cylinder shaped sticks in it. He hasn't quit his smoking habit, has he? Although, I'm not interested in romance, this flattered me. I felt my cheeks grow warm slightly. I took a closer look at him and the blush on my cheeks darkened.

His silver hair was strangely shiny, but not in the gross, greasy way. The little ponytail in the back gave him a sense of cuteness. His eyes were crimson—just like mine—except they were piercing crimson, but they weren't extremely intimidating. Small, purple bags were underneath his eyes. His bottom lip was jutted out slightly, in an embarrassed pout. He was, um, well, _toned_; I can tell just by looking at him. The faint scent of cologne wafted around him; it had a strong minty smell. He also smelled of smoke, which is probably from him smoking on the roof. He had black headphones around his slender neck, which had a chrome center that had the brand name, _**Voyakloid**_, on it. The grey uniform he was wearing suited him quite well, and—

Ok, I sound like I'm in love with this dude. I'm not, I swear! I just met him! I'm just describing him….honest.

"S-So, Y-Yowane-san?" he stammered out. Man, this guy _looks_ like a badass, but he just seems really cut—I mean, cough cough, he looks like a school girl in love. Yeah.

I'll just let the guy down easy. Hope he doesn't take it too hard. I took a deep breath.

"U-Umm….I-I'll think a-about it…" I mumbled back.

Wait, what?

His eyes widened again, and he almost dropped the bag of lumpy cookies. His entire face was a moderate shade of pink now.

Oh dear.

Does he like me that much?

He cleared his throat, and nudged the bag towards me.

"Mm," he grunted, averting his eyes from looking directly at me. Oh yeah, I never took the cookies. I shyly outstretched my hand and took the bag out of his firm grip. My hand brushed his hand slightly, which made my cheeks go pink. But the silver haired dude's face went _completely _red. It's like someone just threw a tomato at him. Is he that easily flustered? 'Cause I'm pretty sure _I'm_ not causing this. I mean, c'mon, look at me.

He turned his heel and began walking away.

I watched his walking figure, the bag of burnt cookies in my palm. I saw him take out a cigarette and a lighter. I observed him as he lit the stick and put it between his teeth.

"W-Wait!" I exclaimed.

WHY'D I DO THAT?!

He turned around, his teeth firmly keeping the cigarette still. An eyebrow was slightly raised.

"W-What's your n-name?" I stuttered.

The silver haired boy took out the cigarette with two fingers and exhaled, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth.

"Honne. Honne Dell," he replied coolly, unlike his earlier flustered self. "I'll be waiting for your response—" He paused to exhale out smoke again. "Yowane-san."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

He turned away and walked forward.

* * *

**~At Home~**

"I'm home!" I shouted. A silver head popped out from the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room.

"Welcome home, Haku!" she shouted back and went back to cooking dinner.

I quickly took off my shoes and ran upstairs to my room.

"Ha-nee, Ha-nee!" a child's voice called. I turned around to see my little five year old brother, Hakuo. His big scarlet eyes were sparkling in excitement. He held up a paper with a badly drawn picture of me and some other person. I looked closer to see—

"Dell?"

The name escaped my mouth. I quickly covered it with a hand. Hakuo tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's Dell?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No one. Now go and play with your cars," I answered, and ran towards the door that said _Haku_.

I slammed the door closed after I ran in.

Breathing heavily, I then kneeled down to the ground, and leaned against side of my bed. In my hand was the bag of cookies that the guy, er, Dell gave me. I eagerly opened it and popped one into my mouth.

_CRINGE._

"_DISGUSTING!_"

* * *

**Okay, I HAVE to make another chapter for this.**

**~THUS ANOTHER MULTI-CHAP STORY THAT I WILL FORGET TO UPDATE IS BORN~**

**At first, when I was writing the draft in my notebook, I planned for Haku to be a depressed, shy character. But after the first two lines, I unintentionally ended up giving her a bitter personality. But she's secretly really shy, so I guess I stuck to my idea? **

**HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY!~**

**Here's a question~**

**What did you guys get for Valentine's Day? :D And if you didn't get anything, tell me and I'll give you a cookie! That wasn't baked by Dell. **

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
